A Story of Many Misconceptions
by sumthingofverything
Summary: Three girls suddenly fell from the sky. A black haired tomboy. A blonde not so goody-goody and an enigmatic red-head. Who is following them? What do they know about the world they are in? A lot to be exact. NOT GOOD IN SUMMARIES AND DOES NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Encounter

**Prologue: Encounter**

Black scorched pillars stuck out of the ash filled ground. The moon was big and bright in the sky, looming down on the catastrophic scene. A few wisps of black smoke elevated from the recently burned building structures.

Lifeless bodies lay in heaps, blood streaming down their agonized faces. Small streams of the red fluid trickled on the dirt.

A lone figure sat up straight in the middle of the decimation, leaning on a lone stone well that stood firm despite the burn marks on rough stone.

She was shaking. With tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She was not badly injured just a few scratches and mild burns but other than that she was fine, physically. She hugged her knees to her chest tighter to stop the shivering. It had receded to occasional shivers but she still seem to tremble in the memory of the recent events.

The girl had been gripping a poorly wrapped small package to her chest, putting it down with a slight shake in her hands she began to untie the strings around it slowly and with care. It was the only thing that mattered in her life anymore, the single thing that reminds her of her past.

With maternal tenderness she plucked open the surface. A sound which does not seem to fit with the setting seem to echo through the poorly lit landscape. A sweet sound yet when a person listens to it closely they can hear the remorse and pain in the song.

Finally the last tunes dissipate in the wind and she was left alone again. Soft thuds of footsteps though made her look up through her long red hair. A black cloaked figure was walking towards her. His or her face was hidden under the hood. The figure finally stopped inches away from her.

Reflexively she had hid the chain in her clothes.

The figure knelt in front of her. A smile formed on his or her lips, a warm and caring smile. Not the snide ones her villagers used to give to her.

"Are you okay?"

Noting that the voice was too deep to be a woman's, she nodded.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked again.

Again she shook her head.

"Would you like to come with me?"

She might dislike her parents but one thing that they kept putting in her mind was that. Don't talk to unknown strangers especially after an unknown massacre.

"Who are you?" her voice was hoarse and cracked much to her surprise.

"Can't expect less from someone who can survive Cronus and his Nothings' attack," he smirked.

"Who are you?" she repeated once more.

"You'll know soon."

That was the last thing she heard before the enveloping darkness engulfs her.

SIX YEARS LATER

The sun was nowhere in sight. As expected from Damon. Day was like being stuck in a bowl of whipped cream while night was like being trapped in a big dark dome. But the twinkling metropolis lights help relieve the city from it's scarcity in natural light. Not much people wander around the city, most keep their business to themselves. But there was no hustle and bustle of a big city though.

The people here knew no emotions. No love, care or hope. It wasn't as they were deprived of it. They were just that since the beginning, or at least ten years ago.

Persephone walked through the sidewalk of the city. Looking straight forward. Her ochre eyes were rigid and cold, not anything like her usual soft honey eyes that she once own.

"Persephone," a male's voice stopped her in mid-step.

She did not look back, knowing who the speaker is.

"What do you want Thanatos?" she answered back curtly.

"To know why you are so far away from the Quarter."

"None of-"

"Oh yes it is."

"No. It isn't."

Thanatos grabbed her shoulders and herded her to a back alley. Purposefully to hurt her, he slammed her to the brick wall. Persephone cringed but did not loose her expression.

"What are you planning?" he hissed in her ear.

"Nothing. I'm just leaving for a mission. Happy?" she asked staring back at him.

He growled in disbelief but shoved her down.

"Ask Cerberus or Fobos if you don't believe me," she added before disappearing in a black vortex as if nothing had happened.


	2. Travel

**Chapter One: Travel**

"Jazz, wait for me!" a sixteen year old girl with short blonde curls cried out at the figure in front of her that was quickly stretching the distance that was already between them.

"C'mon Kim, we can't be left behind on our hiking day!" the girl with thick dark curls and an anxious expression cried back at her shoulders.

"Yeah, but can't you at least slow down?!" Kimberly grabbed the flapping hood of her friend's which halted her to a stop as she yelped at the choking.

Jazz fell flat on her back by the force and stared up at the blue sky. Her friend's face looking down at her was next in her sight.

"What did you do that for?" she asked grouchily, grabbing her up and dusting her jeans.

"For being too fast, we're not going to be THAT late okay. We'll reach there in time if we run, in a normal pace."

"No, we won't, because a normal pace for you means tortoise speed for moi!" Jazz huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest like some four year old.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. It was her usual act. Act like a snobby child and people would totally listen to you. NOT.

"Yes we will. I know. You don't. I'm sensible, you're not," Kimberly concluded.

Jazz was about to retort back when a copper headed girl approached them out of nowhere. Her face was the maternal kind yet with a tinge of hard love. She was probably in her late twenties, twenty-eight to be exact.

"Here you guys are. I was beginning to worry since you didn't show up at the court yard, where have you been?" she asked at the two of them.

"Sorry Elina, Jazz was late. AGAIN," Kimberly shot her best friend a look which Jazz shot back with a raspberry.

Elina sighed, "C'mon, we better get going before Brian comes in."

At the memory of the grouchy, power-crazed camp counselor the girls muttered in agreement and began to follow Elina who was suddenly deep in the figures on her clipboard.

"What the fuck?" Jazz suddenly swore, dropping down on the green grass. Kimberly hissed down at her, grabbing her hand to pull her up, "Jazz, words."

"Somebody's tugging my heels!" she cried out.

"That's impossible, nobody's here," Kimberly rolled her eyes at Jazz's antics but cried out in shock again as she felt the strong pull of somebody at her back. Unable to hold on Jazz the blonde girl fell down too.

"What are you guys screaming about? There is nothing- OW!" Elina screamed as she dropped to the ground, following her younger friends.

Suddenly the green landscape of Camp Yearling's main field with the rows of square cabin disappeared in a blinding white light and an antiseptic white background followed as the light slowly dissipated.

"I'M SCARED!" Kimberly cried out.

"Shut up Kim! You're whining is not making this much easier!" Jazz snapped trying to stand up. But her efforts were in vain as the invisible steel hands that had grabbed her were still holding on tight.

The white that had followed after the light slowly began to fade into a sky blue color with still patches of white.

"Are those?" Jazz asked in confusion, pointing to one of the fluffy white substances.

"Clouds," Elina confirmed.

"But that means..." Kimberly didn't finish her sentence as a sudden falling feeling greeted the girls' insides.

"Fuck! We're falling from the fucking sky!" Jazz shouted out.

"As if we don't know that!" Kimberly cried out from the rushing winds.

"Shut up Kim!"

"NO WAY, AT LEAST IF YOU DIE, DIE WITHOUT A SCREWED UP MOUTH WILL YA?!" Kimberly snapped back.

The sudden snappish income from her friend stunned her. Kimberly never said anything like that. She was an avid Christian and rarely ever swore. She even gets uncomfortable telling someone that they're an idiot.

"Wow Kim," Elina applauded.

"And why are you so happy?!" Jazz decided to snap at her elder, more recent friend.

"I'm not that happy."

"You're smiling."

"I'm PARTLY happy," Elina corrected.

"So why are you PARTLY happy?"

"I'm happy because I know I won't die but I'm not that happy because I know that Jazz is NOT going to die," she smiled at the irritated teenager.

Kimberly snickered despite the situation they're in.

"But Kim will," Jazz muttered giving her friend the evil eye, earning a thousand dagger stares from the said person.

After a few seconds of falling the girls began to sense that they were not touching the ground.

"Is it me or is dying longer than I thought it would be?" Kimberly asked to her other companions.

"You're right," Jazz nodded, stroking her chin.

"No you're not. There's the ground," Elina shook her head in disapproval pointing to the green leafage below.

"YOU HAD TO SAY THAT?!" Jazz cried out, flapping her arms like she was some kind of magical bird person that can fly when she flaps her arms.

"Well, you were asking," Elina shrugged.

Kimberly was silent quickly praying the Lord's Prayer before she meets Him. Of course she has been a good girl all these years of her life. Santa always gives her presents every year, meaning that she has been a good girl. Her parents never spoil her. Her pets never died of neglect and only of old age. Jake... Okay, probably she wasn't that nice to Jake but-

The stream of thoughts suddenly disappeared as she felt herself slamming on something hard.


	3. Mask

**Chapter Two: Mask**

"-are not okay! You and these other two just fell from the sky for God's sake!" a female voice rambled along.

Jazz moaned in agony. The pain was bearable enough for her to open her eyes but not to do anything else.

"See I told you they're fine. Jasmine here can withstand being run over by bulldozer," Elina smiled smugly at the pink haired girl who was about Jazz's age.

Hearing her full name Jazz opened her eyes and sat up straight. "I did not just hear you saying my FULL name," Jazz pointed a finger at her threateningly.

"Ha!" Elina's smug smile turned victorious.

"But she can't be fine, you had a hard time slamming into the ground!" the girl protested.

"I'm fine enough to kick her ass for calling me that screwed up name!" Jazz growled rolling up her sleeves.

"She's fine Sakura-san, she just needs a bit motivation of waking up," Elina assured her and went to check on her other friend who was not as strong and rock headed as Jazz.

Jazz though at the name spun around three-hundred and sixty degrees to come face to face with the pink-haired kunoichi she has known and love.

"OH MY GOD IT'S-"she was about to scream out her name in a fan girl way when a strong cold hand clamped over her mouth shut. Looking sideways she saw Elina eyeing her threateningly. The short weeks they had together didn't really clarify any more of the enigmatic red-head but Jazz was too lazy to ask any questions.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, wondering who on earth is here that would make her scream like that. The guys were trying to find a stream to fill up the water bottle for the patients and aside from the unconscious blonde, the charming red-head and the hyperactive dark and herself there was nobody in sight.

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously rising an eyebrow.

"She just saw a spider. Arachnophobia," Elina quickly covered smiling. Sakura scratched her pink hair in an awkward way before trying to locate the imaginary spider that had mysteriously cowered away at the intensity of the voice.

Yanking her jaw sideways, Elina bore through Jazz's green eyes. "Listen, I think it won't be wise to tell them that we know anything about them. Don't ask me why but it doesn't seem to be a good idea, especially if you say anything about Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, or even Sasuke for the matter. Shut up, act dumb and leave everything to me, when i tell you to say anything, you either have the choice to talk or no. Capiche?" Elina explained quickly all under a whisper but still audible. Jazz who's jaw was still in captivity nodded obediently. She had heard that tone in her mother's voice and when her mom says any sentence with that tone. She better listen or get ready to die.

Rubbing her sore jaw tentatively she looked up at the young woman. "How can you move so fast? I thought you were checking on Kim," she asked in a hushed up tone, a way to check if she can still talk.

Elina shrugged. "Reflexes."

Jazz shrugged it off and went to check on her other friend too, following the copper-headed enigma and the bubble-gum haired medic-nin that had decided to see what is the matter with the other victim that looks more fragile than the girl called Jasmine.

"Is she okay?" Jazz asked bending over Kimberly.

"She's fine. A bit of bruises here and there but nothing serious," Sakura muttered checking the joints for anything broken.

"Shock got to her huh?" Elina asked, crouching beside the body.

"Probably. Which reminds me. HOW THE HELL DID YOU FALL FROM THE SKY?!" Sakura cried out, waving her arms about.

Elina didn't seem to be unfazed and Jazz was used to watching her outbursts through TV. In real life it just seems cooler.

"Can't we wait for the three other guys who had just left? I'm too lazy to repeat myself."

"Fine, but can i at least know you names?"

Elina looked at Jazz with a gaze that says 'follow my lead die'. Jazz nodded.

"I'm Ryuu Ayane," Elina introduced herself, smiling amiably.

Then she looked at Jazz who was amazed on how easy the lie sounded. Even an adept liar like her can't match that. But the reflection on Elina's eyes were still the same though her expression softened.

"I'm Nikaido Shikyo," Jazz grinned.

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way, but i thought you were Jasmine?" Sakura smiled and started to check on the still unknown girl.

"Yeah, most of my friends call me that to irritate me," Jazz nodded, laughing gingerly.

"Would you mind if i help?"Jazz(or Shikyo) asked to the medic-nin as she tried many ways in her knowledge to wake her up without totally killing her with more shock.

"If you can," Sakura shrugged. Not knowing how capable she is of any medical issues.

Elina eyed her threateningly, trying to send the message of 'don't try anything stupid'.

Crouching down Shikyo whispered something into the unconscious girl's ear.

Suddenly without a warning whatsoever Kimberly sat up straight as though she wasnt even asleep at all.

"I'm up," she announced.

Sakura stared at Shikyo in disbelief but shook her head at the smug grin that means nothing is going to leak out of her.

Then looking at Sakura Kimberly almost screamed before she was dragged away by her two friends by the arm. "Do you mind? She's fine and we need to take some private talking," Shikyo explained while Ayane in a flash had dragged Kimberly by the collar to the furthest place in the clearing.

"We're in Naruto?" Kimberly asked in disbelief as she eyed Sakura whose teammates had already begun to come in.

Eyeing the said black and orange boy, the paper white artist and the masked jonin. "Oh my gosh, we ARE in Naruto," she whispered wistfully.

"But how?" Shikyo asked to the red head who has turned seriously older for her age.

"We'll get to the bottom of this somehow, but for now we better keep our origins and name hush-hush," Ayane explained quickly.

"Why? Shouldn't it be easier if we told Tsunade our position and let them do the work so that we can get out of her as fast as we can?" Kimberly asked.

"How would you feel when suddenly three girls that had fall from the sky tell you that you're a part of a Japanese man's imagination? HMM?" Shikyo asked with bulging eyes.

"Hmm, good point," Kimberly nodded in agreement.

"Follow my lead everytime someone tries to talk to you, we don't want to end ourselves in a popsickle," Ayane said, grabbing the twosomes arms so they can get up and eyed the other rest of the group that had came in and was looking at them curiosly .

"Pickle," Kimberly corrected.

"Whatever."

Chapter Three: Exordium

Every person we meet is another step closer to fate. –From the Book of Fortina

It was already twilight when the girls had landed on the clearing and when the rest of Team Kakashi had came back it was already nightfall. So they sat together around the campfire which the girls did nothing to help. They did help putting up the tent though. Or at least Ayane (who was a camp counselor) and Kimberly (who actually listens to camp counselors) did.

At the end they ended up staring at each other. The girls huddled together under one blanket since their bruises were still fresh and one touch from the wind can bring excruciating pain. Or at leas that is what Sakura had said. But the girls were too surprised to feel anything except glee.

"So who are you girls?" Kakashi asked eyeing them carefully but more on Ayane who was the oldest one.

"I'm Ryuu Ayane," Ayane shot a quick smile at him and quickly straightened her face again.

"Nikaido Shikyo," Shikyo nodded curtly. Kimberly, who had been preparing her Japanese name muttered under her breath.

"Aihara Yuumi."

"And you are from?" Sai asked with his usual facade of a smile.

"Wave," Ayane muttered. Somehow avoiding his gaze like what she did the entire day when she had met him.

"Do you know Tazuna?! The brudge builder?! How is he?! And Inari?!" Naruto suddenly shot them a row of questions ignoring the shocked face of the girls. Except for Ayane of course that seems to have rehearsed this tons of time.

"Uh-huh. He's fine, Inari's a shining sun and his mother is great too," she answered.

"How can you answer our questions with such small sentences?" Sakura asked.

"Because the questions are the questions that only HAS small answers," Yuumi clarified.

"Uh-huh," Shikyo nodded.

"Well, then what brings you here? It's a small question but it can tell a whole lot of a person," Kakashi seem to smirk under his mask but Ayane though seemed unfazed. Her eyes though grew a darker shade of gold and Kakashi's widening eyes acknowledged this.

Ayane sighed. Took a deep breath and exhaled. Her eyes turned to the normal honey shade and smiled, "Gravity."

The two girls flanked on her right and left snorted as they supressed a laughter. Sakura giggled while Naruto openly shows his humor.

Sai though took control of the reins quickly, "How did you fall from the sky?"

"Honestly?"

"Hmm," he nodded.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Ayane nudged Shikyo's foot who happens to be the nearest to her and she quickly got the message that she wants her to talk but the gentleness told her to beware. It was strange how she can understand her. Of course Ayane was easy to understand but there's a different side altogether in her which she doesn't know and she is too lazy to ask.

"We were walkin and suddenly out of nowhere we're here, BOOM!" Shikyo showed with her hands.

Yuumi rolled her eyes, her name might change but she is still same old Jazz.

"Wait, if you're from Wave. How come you're clothes are so weird?" Naruto asked, suddenly aware of their attire.

The girls instantly looked down.

Ayane was wearing a black v-necked sweater, a trenchcoat, tan khaki pants and white sneakers. While Shikyo was wearing a pink cordoroy a green t-shirt and flip-flops and Yuumi was wearing a purple tank-top with her jacket and Capris with her favorite orange Mary Janes.

The girls looked cautiously at Ayane who still seemed unshaken much to the dismay of the jonin and emotionless ANBU.

"We were travelling from Land of Snow, since we were visiting a remote spot on the map their fashion sense is not that cutting edge to what's around here," Ayane answered casually.

"You're not telling the truth are you?" Kakashi smiled, bemused.

"Hmm," Ayane smiled back at him without directly answering the question.

"Alright, we better get some sleep. We're heading back to the village tomorrow," Kakashi announced.

"Where are you from?" Yuumi asked, curious of where they were in the timeline. With Sai around probably after meeting with Sasuke but with Kakashi running about it means it's far from it. And she doesn't even know whether Naruto already went through on the Rasengan shuriken thing.

"Just a C-ranked mission," Sakura shrugged.

"But you packed a lot."

"It was pretty far."

"Oh."


End file.
